Lo raro
by Aitnac
Summary: Escrito mucho antes de Deathly Hallows y situado temporalmente en el verano después de HBP. Ron, Hermione, la primera tarde de septiembre que no están en Hogwarts.


**Lo raro.**

**_por Aitnac._**

El primer viernes de septiembre, llueve. La mañana amanece soleada pero poco antes del té el cielo se nubla y cuando al fin empieza a llover, la lluvia embarra el camino de entrada a La Madriguera y llena de agua un cubo metálico que alguien ha olvidado bajo la ventana de la cocina. Hermione deja los libros a un lado porque está tan oscuro que es imposible leer y se pasa los siguientes cinco minutos mirando por la ventana, absorta. El señor Weasley está en el Ministerio, la senora Weasley trastea en el piso de arriba, Harry ha ido a Londres con Ginny y Ron... Hermione no sabe donde se ha metido Ron, pero si es consciente de que en la casa reina un silencio poco habitual mientras las gotas de agua hacen carreras en los cristales de la cocina.

Es inevitable acordarse de Hogwarts, de las tardes ventosas y de las pasadas por agua y, sus preferidas, esas de septiembre en la que sale el sol después de la lluvia y Hermione sabe que el aire huele a ozono pero le gusta pensar que huele a otoño y libros de la biblioteca y un tiempo que ahora ya no regresará. Jamás.

Pega un bote cuando la puerta que da al jardín se abre con un golpe que en realidad es una patada y Ron aparece en el umbral, calado hasta los huesos y refunfuñando _mi madre me ha mandado a recoger los huevos de las gallinas_. Le caen gotas de agua de la punta de la nariz y de los mechones de un flequillo que ahora es de un rojo intenso y en las manos, enormes, sostiene al menos una docena de huevos. A Hermione su entrada la coge tan de sorpresa que reacciona sin pensar y, antes de darse cuenta, ha sentado a Ron en una silla, cogido una de las toallas que la señora Weasley tiene en el montón por planchar y se ha puesto a secarle el pelo mientras se oye a si misma decir _estás como una sopa, no vayas a resfriarte_. Frota con fuerza e increíblemente,Ron no dice ni una palabra, se deja hacer, quieto, callado, como un perro al que acaban de dar un baño caliente y es feliz cuando le rascan entre las orejas. Hermione no lo ve, pero hasta cierra los ojos. Poco a poco recupera el contacto con la realidad y el masaje se vuelve tranquilo primero, vacilante después y al final, Hermione musita _dame eso_, antes de soltar la toalla. Las manos se rozan, calientes las suyas, húmedas las de Ron, cuando le pasa los huevos y rápidamente, nota como se le tiñen de rojo las orejas y tira de a toalla que le cuelga de los hombros, azorado.

"Te llamé cuando empezó a llover", dice, "para que me llevases un paraguas".

La luz que se cuela por la puerta aún abierta está cambiando del gris al amarillo. Los huevos ya descansan en un plato sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento, no te oí, estaba...", duda, "miraba la lluvia"

Ron frunce el ceño.

"¿Y que tiene de interesante la lluvia?"

Hermione no tiene ni idea "Nada" o quizá si, "es solo que hace mucho que no llovía, es raro".

Las agujas del reloj Weasley chirrían, alguien estará volviendo a casa. Los ojos de Ron son más azules que nunca cuando sentencia

"Si", con aplomo, "es todo muy raro".

Y Hermione no sabe en ese instante que es exactamente lo raro: que no llueva como solía, o que ese reloj marque siempre _En Peligro Mortal_, o que sea un viernes de septiembre y no estén en el colegio o este Ron a quien ella misma ha despeinado y la mira con una intensidad extraña. Un Ron adulto al que casi no conoce pero al que deja que la atraiga hacia sí con naturalidad, como él dejo antes que ella le secase el pelo, y rodee su cintura con esos brazos enormes, y Hermione pueda perderse en el hueco de su cuello que huele a otoño, a libros de la biblioteca, a un tiempo que los dos han conocido. Nada de lo que sucede a continuación es raro: labios que se dicen hola por primera vez, lenguas que se tantean y bailan un vals bajo la lluvia. Nada.

Un sonoro crack les advierte que quienquiera que volviese acaba de aparecerse en el salón y la voz de Harry anuncia su llegada con un _¿hola!_ que resuena en toda la casa.

Se separan. El mundo es una tarde de septiembre sin Hogwarts, pero al menos afuera, después de mucho tiempo, sigue lloviendo.

fin.


End file.
